A Time Of Two Prides
by Y2Jen
Summary: Four lions decide to start a pride but end up turning against each other in the greed for power. The two cubs of the four Rudy and Kasey meet and yearn to become friends blank of thier families past. But when the two join rival prides will friendship win?
1. Intro

A TIME OF TWO PRIDES  
  
Before Rudy was born, four lone lions decided to live together and start a family pride. There were two males and two females and both couples wanted to be the head of the herd. But the other couple killed Rudy's dad before he was born and then set out on their own to start their own pride and family. Rudy's mom was able to kill the husband out of revenge, and that left the two pregnant moms to fend for themselves. They never saw each other again. A year or so later, Rudy had already been born when he ran into a solo cub named Kasey, whose dad had been killed and his mom had died. When Rudy's mom, Lea, found out who Kasey's parents were, she forbade her son from ever seeing his new friend again. So Kasey had to leave and once again fend for himself in the jungle. Time passes and the two cubs have grown up worlds apart. Two prides are formed, Lea and Rudy follow under the pride master Leo, arch rival of Claudius, the pride Kasey had joined. When war breaks out between the two enemies, Rudy and Kasey, not recognizing the other, are forced to fight each other to the death for the honor of their pride.  
  
Characters-  
  
Rudy: an energetic, cheerful young cub who travels the grassland alongside his mom  
  
Kasey: an abandoned cub who is in search of not only a family but a friend  
  
Lea: Rudy's proud and fearsome mom who seeks to be the ruler along side of Leo  
  
Leo: leader of his pride, the ultimate lion warrior, ancestor of the Leo based on the constellation  
  
Claudius: ruthless lion master of Egypt who constantly challenges Leo for the right to the throne 


	2. Trading Places

Years ago, the war between prides began and the battle has aged onto a power struggle. Leo and Claudius grew up in the same pride, long before they separated into two prides and began the eternal quarrel for ruler. Claudius's dad rebelled against their ruler, Leo's dad, and many followed him to Egypt where he would rule on high over the outsiders. The fighting began. During the ongoing war, Claudius and Leo grew up, learning to hate each other. Finally, with both of their dad's killed, they became rulers. Now the war continues in their time. But there are lions who aren't in a pride, those who stand on the sidelines to watch, and those who yearn to join.  
  
"Mom, when I grow up, can I have my own pride?" Rudy asked one morning.  
  
"Why would you ask that son?" Lea laughed, grooming her fine fur.  
  
"Maybe I can stop the war and bring peace to Egypt." Rudy replied.  
  
"Careful what you say." Lea warned her son. "If Claudius would here that he could have us killed." She went back to licking her paw.  
  
"Then why don't we move south of the jungle to the grassland of Leo?" Rudy pointed out.  
  
"That's quite a way, and how we would cross territory is risky." Lea sighed saddly.  
  
"I'm tired of the way they treat us momma, just because we're not one of them, just because they can't fight us or have us fight for them." Rudy growled.  
  
"Oh honey, I wish we could, but it's not that easy." Lea grimaced.  
  
"Mom, what is it?" Rudy sat up and stopped playing with a twig. "Momma?" He ran over and nudged her. "What's happened?"  
  
"Did you get her?" A voice asked and Rudy ran to hide in a bush. He looked out and saw two younger male lions. "Oh, I got her good."  
  
"The rock hit her right in the back of her head." The other lion nodded.  
  
"What now, why did Claudius want her?" The first asked.  
  
"Every king needs his queen. If the boss were to die, who would carry him out." He asked.  
  
"One of us?" The other shrugged.  
  
"Come on, we'd better hurry, somebody might come." The lion gasped.  
  
"Who would, she's got no pride." The other replied and they carried her off.  
  
"Momma?" Rudy gasped, coming out of hiding. He began to follow them carefully, but they had lost him in the desert. "What do I do now?" Rudy sighed, going back to the cave where they lived. He began to think. "Oh, if Leo were here we wouldn't be in this mess." It hit him. "Leo, that's it! Leo will understand, I can get him to help!" He bounded out of the cave but stopped himself. "Oh no, but mom said not to go, it's too risky." He looked in the direction of Claudius's domain. "No, I have to go. They have momma!" He ran off.  
  
"My lordship, we have brought you back a wife." The lions had made it to their king.  
  
"Good." Claudius was a big, dark lion. He emerged from a cave inside of his coliseum palace. There were bars from when peopled kept prisoners in the cells. But Claudius had survived their empire and now ruled Egypt himself. "Wake her." He replied and they shook her. Lea opened her eyes and gasped. The two lion kidnapers were a little taller than she was, but Claudius towered over her. Her light tawny coat began to stand on end. "Don't be afraid, my wife."  
  
"I beg your pardon." Lea struggled.  
  
"You will be my queen, we will have a royal family." Claudius went on.  
  
"Well I never! I would never serve under you." Lea growled, baring her claws. Claudius let out an echoing roar, the sound bounced off the ancient stone walls. Lea cowered.  
  
"You will marry me, you will serve under me." Claudius snarled.  
  
"And what if I refuse?" Lea gulped.  
  
"You will die." Claudius pointed to the desert.  
  
"I will." Lea lowered her head, she only hoped that Rudy was ok. As for Rudy, he was making good of his quest to find Leo and save his mom. He had made it across the territory lines and into Leo's grassland kingdom. Rudy was shocked at how everything was so green and pretty there, Claudius's land was dry, brown and not too good on the eyes.  
  
"This place is amazing, but where is Leo?" Rudy wondered.  
  
"Who are you, what are you doing here?" A voice demanded. Rudy gasped and turned.  
  
"Whose there?" He asked somewhat shakily. A cub came out growling. "Who are you?"  
  
"I asked you first." The cub hissed. "I'm Kasey, now it's your turn."  
  
"I'm Rudy." Rudy replied. "Do you live here, do you know where Leo is?"  
  
"Are you one of Claudius's?" Kasey demanded.  
  
"No, no! I hate Claudius, he's kidnaped my mom!" Rudy cried and Kasey stopped. "He kidnaped your mom?" She looked at him and he lowered his head. Kasey could tell Rudy was serious. "So you want Leo to help you get her back?"  
  
"Yes please." Rudy said meekly.  
  
"I'll help you." Kasey smiled and walked over.  
  
"Is Leo your dad?" Rudy asked out of curiosity.  
  
"No, just my leader. My parents died in the war against Claudius. Leo sent them to their death." Kasey growled angrily.  
  
"It sounds like you don't like Leo that much." Rudy replied.  
  
"Yea I don't, I was actually on my way to go to Claudius's kingdom." Kasey admitted.  
  
"Oh, I see." Rudy was confused yet shocked.  
  
"But that doesn't mean I can't help you." Kasey added and Rudy smiled.  
  
"Thanks, where is Leo?" Rudy asked.  
  
"Follow me. But you must promise not to tell Leo that I'm leaving." Kasey said. "I just don't like it here and I want a change, to see what it's like on the other side."  
  
"I understand." Rudy nodded. As a matter of fact, he didn't care as long as he was going to get his mom back. Kasey led Rudy right to Leo's mountain.  
  
"Good luck." Kasey turned to go.  
  
"Thanks, you too." Rudy smiled. Kasey nodded and ran off. Rudy gulped and made his way up to the top. "Uh, hello, are you Leo?" He looked up at a powerful looking lion.  
  
"Yes, what can I do for you my boy?" Leo asked.  
  
"Claudius kidnaped my mom and I need your help to get her back." Rudy said.  
  
"That scoundrel. Hmm, are you new here?" Leo noticed.  
  
"Yes sir." Rudy nodded, hoping not to get in trouble.  
  
"Who is your dad?" Leo asked.  
  
"I don't have one." Rudy sighed.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Leo began to think. "Tell you what. I'll help you get your mom back, but I can't now. I have to train some of my army lions for our next battle. You can stay with me, and if you come with me, you might even learn a thing or two. I'll take you under my wing son."  
  
"Thanks Leo!" Rudy smiled eagerly.  
  
"By the way, what's your name?" Leo asked as he began to leave.  
  
"I'm Rudy sir." He stood tall.  
  
"Rudy, it suits you kid. You can call me dad." Leo smiled and led the way to the training grounds. Rudy watched as he trained them in sprints, long jumps and laps in the lake. Rudy paid attention, it might come in handy. Elsewhere, Kasey had found her way into Claudius's land.  
  
"Who are you kid?" One of the boundary guards asked.  
  
"I'm Kasey, I'm here to join Claudius." Kasey said bravely. The guards laughed.  
  
"Ok why not, we might get a laugh." The other guard said and they took her to their leader. "Sir, this lioness cub wishes to join your ranks." His laughter sputtered under his words.  
  
"Oh really, and why's that?" Claudius was amused.  
  
"Because Leo killed my family." Kasey growled angrily.  
  
"Hmm, such spunk and hatred. It's good for a young one these days." Claudius began to think. "Alright my girl, you can join our pride. But you don't have a family and I don't think any of my warriors could take care of a little girl. Tell you what, how about you become my daughter?" Claudius asked.  
  
"Oh thank you sir, thanks so much!" Kasey cheered.  
  
"Oh one more thing, I would like you to meet your new mom as well." Claudius gestured towards a lioness who sat in the corner behind him. "Honey, meet our new daughter, Kasey."  
  
"Hi Kasey, I'm Lea." The lioness said as she came over. Kasey smiled eagerly up at Claudius and Lea, but Lea couldn't smile back. She missed Rudy and feared for his and her life. 


End file.
